Shift
by Oh My Glob
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are getting married, but Hinata found that she doesn't love him andd she has little time to break off the marriage. Sasuke confronts her and helps her resolve her problem. How will Naruto feel about the turn of events?
1. Beginning

**Hey guy! This is my first fanfic. Hopefully you guys will like it! :D It might not be the best thing I've ever wrote, but maybe give it a little time, please. I'm just getting started with this. Hopefully I can do as good as some of my favorited authors! (I can dream…)**

**Anywho, let's get this started. R&R please. No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Sakura would not even be made…**

She was finally engaged to the guy she had admired for so many years. He was funny, kind, and always there for her.

Only thing was, he became annoying to her. When he made a joke, he laughed the loudest and the longest than everyone else. When he was being kind, his kindness was overbearing and uncomfortable. And was there, he was just THERE! It was driving her insane!

When he asked for her hand in marriage she started crying. He mistook them for happy tears and slid the ring on her finger.

She truly regretted allowing that to happen. She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to marry him, but she couldn't summon the courage to do so. Now they're one week from the big day and everyone was excited except the one person who definitely should be; her.

When she showed little enthusiasm people mistook it for the fact that she was so shy. She was hoping someone would notice, anyone (especially her fiancee), but no one did. She was sick and tired of pretending that she actually loved the guy. She tried acting her worse and showing the bad side of her, which isn't much so he didn't notice anything wrong.

She then finally realized that she couldn't hurt him. It wasn't in her heart to do so. 'Maybe I can find the good in him?' she thought.

She had just finished shopping and was headed towards the her apartment as she was in thought. She kept staring at her God forsaken ring. In mid-stare, she heard a husky voice calling for her.

'Joy…', she thought.

"Hinata!", Naruto called. "I've been looking everywhere for you!", he pronounced.

"And you found me", she said with a forced giggle.

"Just thought I'd let you know that I had some stuff come up and I can't come over for dinner, so you don't have to cook if you don't want too."

"Oh, w-well, okay", she said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"See you tomorrow!" he exclaimed as he ran off.

'I wonder what's been keeping him so busy…', Hinata thought, then shrugged it off. 'Not as if I truly care.' She felt bad after thinking that.

She looked at her watch, seeing as it was getting late, and hurried home.

S

Sasuke had been watching Hinata for a while. He never quite knew why he did it, but there was something about her.

When he first met her, there was nothing special that stood out about her. The only thing that he knew about her was that she wasn't obsessed with him like most girls, which he was grateful for, but he was surprised to find that instead, she had feelings for the dobe, Naruto.

He quietly observed that she was quiet herself and sweet, unlike her fiancé, Naruto, who was loud and obnoxious.

When they told everyone that they were getting married he noticed that Hinata's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked about as excited as a piece of wood.

He'd been meaning to confront her about it, but he had the overpowering feeling that it was none of his business.

Now he had reason to believe that she really didn't like him. He'd been watching Hinata and Naruto interact for the past few days andd every time she heard Naruto coming her way she looked like she wanted to disappear on the spot.

'Oh, crap!', he thought as her pace sped up. He didn't want to lose her. He _was_ going to ask her about it. He felt he should know. He was doing it for Naruto… _right?_

**If you like please tell me, so I can figure out if I want to continue. =D More will happen, cause I know this is probably incredibly short to a lot. And if you're like me, you don't like that. I'll try and make it longer next time. I just didn't want to right too much**


	2. Advice

**Yo, everyone! Decided I would continue cause I wanted to see that if I made more chapters, more people would read. I personally thought the first chapter SUCKED, but there were people who said they liked it so that was good! (optimism!) But please, REVIEW! It helps encourage me. I don't care if you're anonymous(I don't know how to spell that word ^_^'). So, yeah, R&R.**

**I do NOT own Naruto…**

"Sasuke-san?", Hinata gasped when caught her. "Oh, you startled me," she said with a slight blush on her face. "It's nice to see you. Do you need anything?"

"Do you want to marry Naruto?" he asked bluntly, which caught Hinata completely off guard.

"U-uum, what did you-"

"Do you want to marry Naruto," Sasuke cut in impatiently.

Finally! The moment she had been waiting for! Someone finally saw she didn't love Naruto like she thought she had! But, all she could do was stare slack-jawed and somewhat scared. Not only was Sasuke intimidating, but he was Naruto's best friend. She didn't know what to do. On one hand, he was probably the best person to tell it to because he was his friend, but on the other hand he was probably the worst person to tell because he didn't seem like the understanding type.

"Well?," Sasuke said, bringing her back to his question.

"Um, well, I-I," she started blinking rapidly as tears started forming in her eyes. '_Why do I feel like I'm going to cry? There's no reason to! He just asked me a simple question! I've got to pull it together or I'll lose my chance!,' _she thought.

Sasuke looked at her expression and thought she was probably bothering her and he was over examining things. "Look, I'm sorry I bother you. I'll just lea-"

"Wait!," she cried as she grabbed on his shirt before he walked away. "To be honest," she started lowering her voice and her head, "I don't think I love him. I don't want to marry him. I thought I did, but when we're together I feel like I don't want to be there. That I want to be somewhere else so badly, but I didn't think I should feel that way. I thought when you loved someone you should always crave their presence, but that's not what I feel. I feel empty and it's killing me."

Sasuke stayed silent making sure that was all she had to say. He looked up at nothing taking in what she had said. He was surprised that Hinata, the Hinata that had been in love with Naruto for so long, no longer loved that exact person. It was almost laughable. Almost.

"Why didn't you reject him when he propose to you? That seems like the time when you would say how you felt…," he commented.

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking."

"Well, not only are you hurting yourself, but your going to hurt him too."

"Wha- No! I'm not trying to hurt him! I just- I just…," she said beginning to feel ashamed of herself. She had no reason for the what she was doing. She was just being stupid and thoughtless like always.

"What was it that made you like him in the first place?" he asked suddenly.

It took her no time to return her answer. It was something that was great about him. Something that made her feel how she had once felt about him. "His ability to endure anything, and when he falls he bounces right back and never gives up," she recited it like she'd said it many times before.

"If he's been able to bounce back from other things, don't you think he can bounce back from this. This will probably only hurt him for so long, but if you marry him with no feelings for him you both will begin to get bitter and that will lead to divorce. There's no need for all of that."

Hinata stared thoughtfully at Sasuke. His words made sense. Besides, no one cares about a divorced man, but who wants to marry a divorced woman?

"Thank you Sasuke-san! I feel better, but… I have a question." He gave her a look that said "Go on". "W-well, w-when I tell him, c-can you go with me, please?"

Sasuke looked at her for a short while, then shook his head. "That's something that is between you and him. It's not my place to be there."

Hinata looked at him sadly, but it was probably for best. Who knows what it would make Naruto think.

Sasuke was looking away carelessly when he suddenly felt arms wrap around his torso, followed by a soft 'Thank you'.

Hinata unhooked herself from Sasuke and looked at her watch. "Oh, no! I've got to go and cook dinner!" Hinata bursted out. "T-thank you, Sasuke-san, again! I'm glad I told you. I feel better," she said with a warm smile. She bowed to him then ran off.

'_It's good I helped her, but I wonder how Naruto is going to react…"_

_**O… M… G… I feel like Hinata got a little shallow towards the end, or something. I thought it was weird how she started getting happy that she knew how okay it was to break Naruto's heart…. I dunno. Poor Naruto. Ugh! It's so annoying how when I write a Naruto characters name and it has that red squiggle line. It's frustrating! Anywho, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW…..**__**please?**_


	3. Bad News

**Hey guys! =) So my last chapter was okay…ish. It was better than the first one, in my opinion. I want this chapter to be long, so I'm actually gonna spend time on it, so it will be to your tastes. Well, let's get this show on the road… Oh, and R&R**

**I do NOT own Naruto…**

* * *

Hinata was in her cooking mode. She was planning to make something simple since it was going to be just her eating. Most people would eat cereal, or some of the snacks they have they have in their pantry because they were too lazy to actually cook, especially if it's just themselves eating, but Hinata liked to cook. It was almost a hobby.

She suddenly heard a knock at the door. '_I wonder who that is… I wasn't expecting anyone.' _"Coming," she called. She wiped off her hands and went for the door. Before she opened the door she checked the peep-hole. At seeing who it was she smiled and opened up the door. "Neji-niisan!"

"Good evening, Hinata-sama," he replied with a kind smirk.

"Come on Neji-niisan, you don't have to call me that," she pouted.

"Okay then,_ Hinata._"

"What made you want to visit? Is there something you need to tell me? Has anything happened? Do I need to go somewhere? Is there something wrong? Should I be worried? Do I-"

"Please, calm down Hinata. There's nothing wrong. I just thought I would visit my cousin."

"Oh! Haha, sorry. You usually don't visit just to visit. Well, would you like something to eat? I didn't make much, but there should be enough for the both of us."

"If you wouldn't mind," he replied a little excited to eat some of her food. She could be a chef if she so wanted. A lot of people where having withdrawals because they haven't been able to eat any of her delicious food. He was also, but he would never show it.

"Here," she said as she laid his bowl in front of him, " I made chicken teriyaki." **[A/N OMG! That sounds good right now]**

The smell was intoxicating. He was glad he came to visit today, this was one of his favorite dishes.

"Itadakimasu," they both said together then began to eat.

Neji was eating when he realized it was oddly quiet. There was usually a loud person who didn't know how to shut up that was usually here annoying him. "Where's Naruto?"

Hinata went stiff at his name. She was still a little worried about that matter. "I really don't know. He's been having to stay out late… lately," she said kind of weirded out by it once again that he'd gone so much. '_Oh well,' _she thought mentally shrugging it off.

After eating and a little bit of chatting Neji got up. "It's been really nice being over here, but I have to get going. It's getting late."

"Here, let me walk you to the door," she said as she got up to walk over next to him.

Before he got out the door, he turned around and stared at her for a moment. "Be careful," was all he said then opened the door and left without waiting for a reply.

_What does he mean by that?' _she thought. '_Why do I need to be careful, is something bad going to happen?'_

'_I better stop thinking about it or I'll become a worrywart, and over think about it,'_ she concluded.

She yawned and headed for her bed, seeing as she had already cleaned and in her PJ's. She was tired and ready for tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Day:

'_I've got to do it. Today. I have to,'_ Hinata thought as she was looking for Naruto. She had to tell him now when she had the "something" that has made her ready to tell him that she didn't love him anymore and that should much rather be friends. She _HAD_ to tell him now.

She got tired of looking for him and was forced to look for him with Byakugan. '_Why didn't I do this earlier?'_ Hinata wondered having found him within 30 seconds. He wasn't too far away. In fact, he was eating at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. '_Why didn't I look there first, is what I should ask.'_

She ran there, stopped to catch her breath and compose herself, then tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey Hinata!" He said with a big goofy grin until he looked at her solemn face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you. In private…"

* * *

Sasuke entered the Hokage's office looking less than pleased. He knew she wanted something from him and he wasn't in the mood to listen to it. Instead of bowing and being respectful like most, he just made a curt nod towards her.

With her eyebrow twitching she said, "I need you to go on a mission. I've assign you and one other person to this mission."

"Well, who is it?" he asked irritated.

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT!" Tsunade screamed while throwing a book at him.

Sasuke dodged the projectile with ease and waited not too patiently for who was going to be his teammate. "Your partner on this mission will be Hyuuga Hinata."

'_Interesting…,' _Sasuke thought. "I guess you want me to go tell her."

"That would make my job a little easier. Now let me fill you in with the details."

'_Yay…," _Sasuke thought dully.

* * *

"You _what!" _Naruto yelled. They were in an opening in the forest. She thought it was a good enough place to be. They were far enough not to be able to hear, but not _far_ away. She was pretty sure, though, that people heard him.

She didn't answer his question. She was beginning to feel really horrible. Already tears are tugging at the side of her eyes. She had her head lowered, but she could feel his stare hot on head. She truly felt terrible now that the words that she had been wanting to get out got out.

"After all this time we had been together? We're less then a week away from the wedding day and you choose _now_ to tell me this!" he yelled, voice escalating. She continued to keep her head bowed so that he couldn't see the tears threatening to spill. "I've been working my _ass_ off just so you could tell me you don't love me anymore!"

Hinata looked up at him then. '_What is he talking about? He never told me he had been working.'_

"Yea, I've been going out late _just _so we could afford the wedding! _Our_ wedding! I didn't tell because you would worry. And now-," he said, voice getting lower, "Now you don't want me…" Naruto's voice broke. Hinata's tears finally started rolling down her face.

"Don't cry Naruto! Please, there's nothing to be sad about!" Hinata cried.

"So am I supposed to smile and pretend everything is okay!" he yelled, voice loud once again as the tears slid their way day his face. "Do you want to see these tears because you know you're the reason they're there! Huh! You don't want to feel like the bad guy!" He grabbed onto her wrist pulling her forward. Putting hand against his chest. "Do you feel that? Do you feel how slow it's beating?" Hinata felt it. It tore her up. "Soon it's going to stop. And it'll be all your fault."

"I-I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry."

"Repay me!" he said suddenly.

"Wha-"

"I said repay me! For the work and time that I put into this relationship."

"How much do you wa-" before she could finish he grabbed her chin and crashed his lips into hers. His kiss was rough and needy. Soon she felt his hands searching her body. He found them hem of her clothing and snaked his hands under her shirt, feeling her skin. Hinata started getting scared so she pushed against him only for him to grab her leg so he could pin her to the ground, thus knocking the air out of her.

Hinata continued trying to push him away until he got fed up. He grabbed her wrist and put them above her head.

She couldn't move. He'd obviously lost it. _'Oh, no. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm sca-'_

"What the hell are you doing?" said a familiar deep, smooth voice.

Naruto looked up wide-eyed with still a twinge of anger. Naruto got off of Hinata, much to her happiness. She got up quickly over to Sasuke's side. She was still shaken at Naruto's acts. She never thought he would do something like that. She's lost all her respect for him. She couldn't even look at him.

Naruto got off the ground and looked at Hinata, who wasn't looking at him. "Nothing. Ever again."

**

* * *

**

Whooo, that was crazy! Narutoooooo, how could youuuuu. Anyway, I hope this is a little longer. This took me all day! (with many breaks. Been listening to some Vocaloid stuff. Epecially Luka) Antyhow. I'm fairly proud of myself. Also, I might be doing one more chapter this week, then I have to go back to school, so other chapters are going to take some time to put out. You know homework and crap. Oh, next chapter I'm going to put out the ages so you guys will know. And yes, there will soon be willing fluff. So don't worry. And so you guys don't forget.

**REVIEW!**** Thank you! =)**


End file.
